pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PoptartPlus/SLOW DOWN THE BANDWAGON, I NEED TO JUMP ON! Poptart's 100 Picture Challenge; Yay.
Yeah hi you people know the drill LET'S ROLL Running Gag!.png|Candace's entire existence depends on me, as does everyone else's. You are all little goldfish living in my bowl, and I decide when to feed your your little fishy-flakes. And she used to be SO happy....png|Worry not, Linda also got a valentine from Candace. Thank goodness. Little Phin Riding Hood..png|But Phineas, walking out into the Everfree forest in the middle of the night where everything is pitch black armed with only a little lantern was such a BRILLIANT idea at the time! Sucks to be Irving.png|This is why you shouldn't have stopped in Bat Country. Massive OOC Breach.png|"Suzy, you have such long, pretty curly hair...why do you always wear it up like that?" This is a Medical Concern..png|"Look, Candace! You can see the whole neighborhood from up here!" May or may Not be dead.png|Don't worry. Perry just learned to fly. He's not dead and this is only entitled "Heaven" just because. Really. I am not a liar. I'm serious. Trust me. No Problems Here!.png|"She knew the city was burning. She knew that is was right behind her. But what did it matter? The butterfly was beautiful. So pretty and light and sweet and...hopeful. Everything would be alright. It had to be." Gurgy--You're welcome.png|Stacy needs nobody to tell her she's awesome. OR where she can ride that thing around. IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE.png|"It was silent in there...silent and dead. Very, very dead. Ferb was alone and he was dead alone. Nobody had checked on him...his body was suspended, through those past few hours, in a world without time, where he was eternally alone. Nothing would break the silence and solitude...nothing but one hardly audible beep." I don't CARE if it doesn't look like her..png|I reject the current design for older!Candace and substitute my own. I hope you're glad you saw this!.png|"It was leeching off of her. Knocking on her brain. Navigating her every move. No matter what she did, where she went, or how she felt, it would be there to tear at her skin. It was her image in the mirror, but cracked and bent and twisted until it was an ugly caricature. But it was still a reflection. And Candace was the only person who could see it in the mirror." Charljeet Raplin.png|Not pictured: Buford with a bunch of bananas underarm. Picture within a picture.png|Doof has thirty different framed copies of this picture. Per room. PREDICTABILITY~!.png|If you did not see this coming, I will track you down and beat you with a bag of cotton balls. I say jollly good quite right.png|Two-for-one deal: She gets to scare Albert AND wear a fabulous hat. Sucks to be Doof.png|Paper cuts: Doofenshmirtz's one true weakness. You cannot touch clouds, silly Candace.png|I would personally be curious about how I mysteriously got up on a rainbow than just look at a bunch of CLOUDS... How uplifting!.png|There is nothing I can write here that will make you feel better about this picture. Therefore, I will not even try. The Flag of Phineasland.png|You can totally try this at home, kids! There is absolutely no danger whatsoever! Honest! Splishy Splishy Splashy!.png|They're wading...in the waters of the VOOOOOOOOIIIIID! (ooooooooohh...) Mother of All Koalas.png|Congrats, you have a butterfly and a koala! Stand on a tree stump to celebrate! This would get annoying..png|...How did that cat even get there? I Say!.png|I don't even know what this is. The Cuddly Shadowman.png|Behold, the super-villainous shadow creature...thing. It's also very adorable, what with its fatness and googly eyes. Absolutely Every Darkfic Ever.png|Something is making Younger-Linda cry in front of Infant-Phineas. I don't care enough to try and think up an explanation. Stereotyping~!.png|It occurs to me that MAYBE this is racist. But it's got one of Stacy's cousins, so I hope that deflects an angry mob. BooHoo.png|This is how I draw older!Phin. He's sad because I like to ruin things for people. More to come. Note: I have no idea why the comments keep shutting off. I didn't do nuthin'. Category:Blog posts